This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The ability to visualize and localize cellular proteins in tissues or cultured cells is an essential component of any biological program. The Molecular Histology and Fluorescence Imaging Core is dedicated to assisting researchers within the department, the University of Montana, and across the state with projects involving the identification, visualization, and localization of proteins in tissue culture as well as in tissue sections. The Histology core provides the resources and expertise for preparing tissue for histological and immunohistochemical staining. We offer routine fixation, embedding, sectioning and staining of tissue specimens- either paraffin embedded or frozen tissue. The instruments present in Histology include: + RMT MT 920 &Shandon Finesse 325 rotary microtomes + Shandon Citadel 2000 tissue processor + Shandon Histocentre embedding station + Shandon Veristain 24-4 auto-stainer + Leica CM1950 cryostat The core also maintains an available inventory of slides, coverslips, mounting media, and waterbaths. The core employs a staff scientist versed in histology and immunohistochemistry (IHC) techniques. The scientist consults with researchers on experimental design, maintains the core equipment, provides histology services and training to researchers and students, and other related services as needed. Equipment use/ sign-up sheets are used in Histology. The Imaging component provides researchers with analyzable images of cells/ tissues taken from both the light and confocal microscopes. All of the microscopes in MHFI are interfaced with computers with proprietary software for collecting digital images. We also have copies of the software installed on workstation computers for post-collection analysis. Core Imaging instruments include: + Nikon E 800 epi-fluorescent/transmitted light microscope, with a Nuance multi-spectral imaging system + Nikon TE 300 inverted microscope with DIC and epi-fluorescence + Olympus FV 1000 IX inverted laser scanning confocal microscope with 405, 458,488,515, 559 &635 nm laser lines + Olympus SZX16 fluorescence dissecting microscope, 1.25x obj + Software available includes Image J, Photoshop, Triple I Slidebook and Image Pro Plus V7.0 The facility is operated under the direction of Dr. Scott Wetzel (Assistant Professor, Division of Biological Sciences and Center for Environmental Health Sciences). Dr. Wetzel has 23 years of experience in advanced imaging techniques and for the last 11 years has served as a faculty member of the International Course on 3D Microscopy of Living Cells held at the University of British Columbia in Vancouver, Canada. He is the direct supervisor of Lou Herritt, the Staff Scientist for the MHFI core. Ms.Herritt is an experienced histologist with extensive training in imaging, including advanced coursework in confocal microscope techniques. Both Dr. Wetzel and Ms. Herritt meet with core users to assist in planning, performance and analysis of imaging experiments. Dr. Wetzel and Ms. Herritt meet weekly to discuss the maintenance of the core facility as well as scientific projects currently ongoing in the core. The MHFI Core is located in the Skaggs Building - Rooms 060C, 070 and 052A.